


La primera carta

by Talvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carta, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es un pequeño escrito original. Un enamorado, de viaje, decide por fin escribirle una carta a su amor. Sin saber qué decirle ni qué contarle, comienza de a poco a mostrarse.<br/>Espero les guste :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera carta

Querido:

Ya no sé cuánto tiempo me tomó decidirme a escribirte por fin. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿años? Milenios te podría decir. Miles y miles de vidas parecieron pasar entre nosotros y aún así esta es mi primera carta. Qué decirte, qué contarte, qué puedo yo mostrarte por escrito que no hayas visto ya. A la distancia siento que he dejado todo a tu lado y que mi vida ahora es solo una pelìcula en automático. En estos momentos pienso que si te hablo mi voz va a sonar robótica porque va a ser una grabaciòn en un cuerpo que no existe. Todo de mí se quedó con vos porque no había otra alternativa. Ni siquiera me lo pediste pero no me quedó otra más que quedarme. Porque ¿te acordás cuando decíamos que no nos íbamos a separar? Bueno, quizás me lo tomé muy a pecho y me planté como un árbol. Si ya sé, me vas a decir que vos no querés que me quede, que te gustaría que estuviera donde debo estar, donde, en teoría, estoy, pero ¿qué hago yo si no puedo evistar este desmembramiento? ¿ si no me di cuenta, durante el viaje, que me había quedado allá con vos? Visto así, si es que lograste verlo, esta carta no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad? ¿para qué escribirte si estoy a tu lado? esas son las cosas que me pregunto ahora, en mi propia confusión. Y te veo y te observo haciendo lo que hacés cada día, y camino a tu lado y cenamos juntos; y ya sé que no me ves, pero lo peor, lo más terrible, es que tampoco me podés escuchar y ahí está la razón de mi carta, porque estando a tu lado yo te grito y no me oís, entonces de verdad no me queda otra ¿ves? tengo que escribirte para que sepas que no me fui, que a pesar de las cosas que nos iban a separar, me quedé. Tengo que escribirt para decirte todo lo que te grito y no sentís. Decirte que todavía me encanta la forma en que pelás los caramelos, esos de menta y chocolate que siempre pedís te den por el vuelto; que todavía me estremece tu voz cuando atendés el teléfono; o decirte que si, lo acepto y tenías razón cuandod ecías que la distancia no iba a ser un problema porque ìbamos a ser màs inteligentes y podrìamos encontrar formas de mantener este amor. Y decirte que nunca hubiese imaginado que una de esas formas sería una carta. Yo, que tengo varias computadoras y más de un teléfono tuve que sentarme a escribir en un papel. Y lo hago y lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces sea necesario. Y no sé si alguna vez tendré algo interesante para contarte. No sé si te contaré del nuevo trabajo, como que tengo un compañero pelirojo que me hace acordar al chico que nos vendio las entradas en el cine en nuestra segunda salida. Quizás deba contarte del nuevo departamente, que compré imanes para la heladera con forma de frutas, como los que siempre quisiste tener en casa. Debería contarte que compré varios deesos para darte cuando nos veamos. ¿Vos cómo estás? Te dije que te veo todos los días, ya sé, pero hay detalles que se me escapan. Me pregunto, por ejemplo, si la gata de tu mamá ya tuve sus gatitos y cuántos son. Hay tantos detalles y cosas que me pierdo por estar allá y no estar. Hay tantas preguntas que me voy a olvidar ahora y las voy a tener que escribir en otra carta. Hay tantos besos que ya no sé dónde guardar.

Me prometiste que si yo te escribía primero me ibas a responder. Y siempre cumpliste tus promesas.

Con todo el amor del mundo.


End file.
